I have no eyes but I’ve see the light
by PenumbraChey
Summary: His brother has stolen his sight and dumped him far away. What will become of Sasuke? Collaboration with ladyviolathornhaven. SPOILER ALERT...sort of... ONE SHOT, I guess.


A/N: P.C.: This is the first one shot idea that I've put out here. I came up with it and LVT laughed and said "let's do it!!!" It is a collaboration…nothing like passing the ol' laptop back and forth. It is not part of my regular interlocking Konoha Babylon. It's just for kicks.

LVT: Hiyas! I'm ladyviolathornhaven! P.C.-san and I are very close! How so? Wouldn't you like to know…

Warning: Inspired by SPOILERS from manga chapter 387/388…but hardly gospel.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns the rights to Naruto. If they ever took away our ability to write this stuff, we'd probably just hang our heads and cry-cry-cry. Believe it! XD

* * *

He remembered the nightmare of losing his sight, his brother Itachi tearing his eyes from their sockets. He could still visualize the blood after his first eye was pulled out, as well as the excruciating pain that came with it. Then went the second, and things would never be the same. Somehow, he'd survived that experience, and was discarded as worthless goods. One part of him despaired: all that effort and his brother hadn't even thought he was worth killing.

Somehow, he'd been left in a town far from where the fight had taken place. His team was nowhere near him; he was alone. He could feel the dirt beneath his hands as clearly as he felt the pain from where his eyes had been. Then he heard the sound, it called to him in some way. It was a strange music that echoed the suffering that was in his soul. In spite of his previous anguish, he rose and followed the wondrous noise.

He reached out, touching a barrier between himself and that which he sought; A door._This is easily remedied, _he thought, _find the handle, let myself in…I must do this. _His questing fingers found what they sought. Pushing the door aside, he stumbled into the place that called him. Closer and closer to the magical tune and the deep resonating voice that twined with it.

Hands questing, he reached, feeling hands beneath his own. A gasping noise cut off the voice that had summoned him. But what had caught him was the feel of the small rectangular object beneath the hands. This was the source of the sound, he was sure of it. He snatched it and noticed that the other set of hands let it go without a fight.

Anxiously, his fingertips brushed the edges of it, seeking to know its mysteries. The holes must be the source of the sound. Cautiously, he placed it to his lips and blew. _There it is,_ he rejoiced, _my sound, that first echo in my soul. _Something inside him seemed to know what to do. He moved his mouth across the holes in an experimental fashion to hear the sound each created.

Then suddenly there was music, his music. The resonating voice joined him, then additional musical instruments. He doesn't remember how long he stood there taking in this strange exhilaration…better than any thing he'd ever felt. Better than achieving the Sharingan. Better than the rush he'd felt the first time he used the second level of the curse mark. When he finally stopped, what followed by something even more remarkable…applause.

Then he passed out from the injuries he had suffered.

When he came to, he figured out quickly that he was in a hospital. They sent for someone to see him. The voice that spoke to him carried the same rich deep tones of the voice that sung by his side. The man asked him to join them and do what he had done the previous night. He learned that the object he had taken was called a harmonica and that he was a prodigy of a different kind…

…They called him Rambling Blind Sasuke.

The Blues had saved his soul.

* * *

A/N: LVT: Ah, man, that was fun! Nothing beats having a blind Sasuke playing a harmonica…Pfft! It still cracks me up! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-(cough-cough)-ha…ha…

P.C. Hey, and don't forget he'll have to get some cool shades to finish the look.

I hope you liked it. If you did please let us know. If you didn't you can tell us that too, but please be constructive. Either way we had fun, so it's almost like winning a prize.

LVT: Um…I was laughing about the glasses, P.C.-san…Yeah, so, um…Read and Review!

P.C.: LVT challenged me, we're both going to draw pictures of Rambling Blind Sasuke and post them on our respective Deviant Art sites on February 19 (Names on that site are the same as here.) Strange days indeed.

LVT & P.C. out!


End file.
